


Comfort

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, but do have fun babes, guess who watched druk?, i know these two were barely in the show but think: goth lesbian and soft pastel lesbian, there's barely any slang cuz one im latina, they're THE ULTIMATE AESTHETIC, this bitch, this is a new hill i'd die on in a heart beat thank you very much, two i dont know any british slang and three this is unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Gothy just went out to buy groceries and came back with a new friend instead.
Relationships: Scaredy Kat/Gothy Kendoll
Kudos: 10





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I'M LATE TO THE DRUK HYPE. Leave me be, please.  
> I asked for prompts in my tumblr for these two and i got zero (0). So I wipped out something quick before I'm off to a two weeks trip, without any technological device but my phone. So yeah, hope y'all like it.  
> PLEASE NOTE, as said in the tags I'm not even an english native speaker and I still don't pick up on british slang. Please, be nice regardings that fact ❤ On that note, I'm looking for a british pal to teach me slang/beta future works to make sure everything it's accurate. If you're interested please hit me up on tumblr @chachkisalpaca

“For the last time — it’s _not_ a bloody phase, mom!”

Gothy stretched her neck and looked towards the hall, completely forgetting the keys in her left hand and the bags of groceries on the right one.

It had been just a month since she moved in with two other of her college classmates to a flat near campus, and due to how thin the walls were, she and her roommates had heard quite a lot of screaming matches as if they were happening next to them; but this one, it just stood out to her because it all felt oddly familiar.

“Katherine Elizabeth where do you think you’re going?” A different voice shouted this time, as a door a few meters away opened slightly.

“Somewhere where the people I love don’t treat me like a fucking freak!” A girl with pink hair shouted, as she slammed the door behind her.

Gothy snapped off her trance and remembered the key in her hands. Blu would be pissed off if she arrived late with the chips before their favorite soap opera started.

But she had this gut feeling that she’d probably stop the sobbing girl and ask her if she was okay, even if she clearly wasn’t.

She decided to follow her gut.

“Hey, um, are you alright? I know it’s none of my business but, these walls are kinda thin, y’know,” Gothy nervously rambled when she was passing by her, wiping her tears off.

The pink haired girl stopped and looked at Gothy with red puffy eyes, unsure if she should say anything to this stranger; she might’ve gotten into a fight with her mum, but she still remembered all those “don’t talk to strangers” thing.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I feel sad.”

“Why are you sad, Katherine? Katherine, is it?” She questioned, the girl nodded. “I’m Gothy, by the way.” She offered her a smile, but Katherine barely smiled back.

“Well, for starters, my mum has never been rude to me until this day…” She said, her voice breaking down at the end. Gothy’s chest stung.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Katherine.”

Katherine scrunched up her nose.

“Actually, people usually call me ‘Scaredy Kat’ and I like it better than Katherine.” Gothy stifled a laugh; that was one odd nickname.

“Why is that, Scaredy Kat?” She wondered with a small smile. ‘Scaredy Kat’ blushed slightly.

“'Cause apparently I’m scared of everything but coming out to my mom,” she explained, looking away.

Gothy held back a sigh. She knew why it all sounded so familiar.

“Oh, yeah, I thought so. My parents gave me a hard time at first, too,” Gothy said, remembering her coming out. It hadn’t been nice by any means, but at least her parents eventually came around.

“I thought I was the only Queer person in the building — well, besides Ms. Divina, but she’s not really around that much so I guess she doesn’t count,” Kat commented with a shrug, looking kind of baffled.

Gothy laughed softly.

“The only one? Then I’ll be delighted to tell you I share my flat with two other bat-shit crazy lesbians, so that makes four of us.” A shy smile appeared in Kat’s lips.

“Really? That’s so cool! I’ve always just had Ms. Divina to talk about girls if I grow tired of talking about boys, it must be nice to have that much of Queer friends.”

‘ _Wait until she knows my class is full of lesbians and twinks_ ,’ Gothy thought.

She was about to say something about it when she heard a noise inside her flat followed by Cheryl’s voice, “Where _is_ Gothy? The Sultan’s about to begin! I have to know if that bitch Bruno married Ceren.”

She chewed on her lower lip, looking back at Kat.

“Hey, do you by any chance watch The Sultan?” Gothy inquired, unlocking the door and closing her hand around the handle.

A smile broke in Kat’s face.

“Is Cecilia a traitorous bitch?” She replied, meaning to say yes. Gothy smiled widely.

“So I’m actually going to watch it with my girls now, the bags contain chips, y’know; and since I believe you don’t have any plans, would you like to come watch it with us?” Gothy spoke fast and rushed, but either way Kat understood every word.

“I’d love to! I should’ve planned my coming out after the show, y’know,” Kat joked as Gothy opened the door.

Somehow Gothy knew this wouldn’t be the last time Kat hung around with them.


End file.
